


蛇（崔在浩×赵经旻小妈文学）

by LuminFirmament



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Relationships: Choi Jaeho/Jo Kyungmin





	蛇（崔在浩×赵经旻小妈文学）

崔在浩一直觉得他的父亲像是鳞片冰冷黏腻的毒蛇一样，表面上总是摆出一副笑容满面和气生财的样子，实际上他到底在想什么，就连已经当了这么多年亲生儿子的崔在浩也不甚了解。  
有的时候崔世温确实会好到令人无法心生怀疑，他对待妻子十几年来始终如一的忠诚体贴，崔在浩甚至都没见过妈妈起身走进过厨房，所有的早餐和晚餐都被父亲包揽，因为父亲说妈妈的手是只会拿起画笔、抚摸琴键的手。但崔在浩亦清楚地了解，这只不过是崔世温深不可见的内心里，可被他人看到的无数底色之中的一层。倘若不是如此，父亲不会在妈妈心脏病突发之后，不打急救电话，而是在妈妈逐渐变冷的身体旁边弹奏一首贝多芬的欢乐颂，来庆祝他十几年来的第一次新生。蛇蜕掉了一身困了它十几年的旧皮。  
崔世温转过头，笑容可掬地问他：“你知道你该怎么样向外公外婆交代了吗？”

崔在浩第一次见赵经旻的时候，是在家里。刚打完棒球的他一身大汗地打开门的时候，没想到抬头看到了久久不归的父亲和一个不认识的男孩儿。男孩儿坐在沙发上，神态自若，长长的脖颈宛若天鹅，崔在浩十分迟疑地看向父亲，一瞬间在想自己是不是有个一直不曾知晓的亲生弟弟。  
父亲介绍赵经旻是他从京畿道的朋友家那里接过来的孩子，从今天起要和在浩一起在首尔上学。在浩不疑有他，笑着对经旻伸出了手，他不知道自己现在的表情和父亲有几分相似，但是经旻和他相握的几根细长的手指，却总会让在浩想起妈妈，妈妈也是有着这么一双修长而精致的手，搭在钢琴的黑键上时尤其的好看。  
当时他真的以为，自己不过是多了个同龄的朋友。

在浩午夜迷迷糊糊地起来接水的时候，听到了来自父亲的房间里的声音。低低的，带着一点压抑到狠了的不可抑制，在浩恍惚间觉得妈妈还活着，小的时候父亲和妈妈也是这样做爱的。但是九月的夜晚，露重发冷的空气还是让他马上就清醒了过来，妈妈已经去世了，而就算妈妈还没有去世，他们也已经分床睡了很多年。  
从水龙头上接的水有点冰，崔在浩一边看着窗外一边喝，耳边是经旻隐隐约约传来的细细碎碎的呻吟声，在浩突然觉得，这栋别墅里的空气是如此的沉重，沉重得像是凝固成了铁，压在他的心上，把他的理智和二十年的人生压得粉碎。那些在过去二十年里所建立的一切、所相信的一切，那个曾经以为自己生活在一个幸福的家庭里的崔在浩，不复存在了。  
他丝毫不怀疑，父亲没有爱过妈妈，任何一点都没有。

在浩不知道怎么样去面对经旻，哪怕是经旻在和自己的父亲彻夜纵欢之后的第二天早上，还能像是在浩的每一个普通朋友那样，和在浩讨论哪个rapper的新歌写得真的很不错，昨天匹配到的LoL打野技术不错，打出了五杀绝世其他人一路躺赢。在浩应和着，脑子里闪过的却是那些经旻躺在自己父亲身下的迷乱的样子，年轻人还不知道该怎么样形容那些场面，但父亲的肉棒插在经旻的身体里时，经旻扬起的脖颈和抱住父亲的背的手，就像是AV里才能看到的画面，淫乱、下流。连带着他连现在的经旻都无法面对。  
经旻愣住了，在浩无法否认他在经旻的脸上看到了羞耻和难堪，像是一只被主人扫地出门的猫，亲人却没有人能够收养它，百般卖媚却普天之下没有能够容下它的四方墙壁。他是想过和崔在浩当朋友的，在浩看得出来，但是当在浩走神的刹那，经旻拼命想要掩盖的秘密已然在两人之间被彻底拆穿、再也没有任何的转圜的余地。那个鲜活活泼的经旻也不可能再出现在他的面前。

“我也可以的，”经旻这么说着，他甚至连自己在说什么也不知道，但还是重复了一遍，“我也可以的。”  
他的表情有些微地扭曲，混合着恐惧和厌恶的讨好，这是崔世温经年累月下对他的训练、也是他用售卖自己的身体才能够保护自己可悲的精神的抵御机制。崔世温已经离开了家，他伏下身去，蹲在了崔在浩的两腿之间。

在浩不知道该怎么样去接近和补偿经旻，他的大脑里一片空白。他不讨厌赵经旻，实际上，他很喜欢他，如果不是听到了那些声音，他想拉着经旻，介绍给每一个自己的朋友，两个人的关系一定会很融洽。但是当他已经听到了那些声音之后，他就无法不将经旻视为了父亲的所有物，不能装作看不到父亲在经旻身体和灵魂上留下的烙印。经旻的手指搭在在浩的下体上轻轻摩擦着，像是妈妈的手指搭在钢琴键上，在浩羞耻地撇过头去，他无法否认的是，他确实硬了。  
但是两个人本来可以建立的友谊再也不会有分毫的可能了，他和经旻，就只能在永远不可能弥补的裂痕的两端远远望着对方，怎么样都不可能再无猜忌和顾及地相处了，而在之后的之后，他们的灵魂也只会越行越远。


End file.
